Usuario:SolarMan
center|665px center|665px right|230px|link= =Mis Sagas Favoritas= *'Saga Clásica' *'Saga X' *'Saga Zero' *'Saga ZX' (Mi Saga Especial x3) *'Saga EXE' Mis Titulos Favoritos Saga Clásica *Mega Man 2 *Mega Man 5 *Mega Man 8 *Mega Man 10 *Mega Man: The Wily Wars *Mega Man IV Saga X *Mega Man X3 *Mega Man X6 *Mega Man X8 Saga Zero *Mega Man Zero 4 Saga ZX (Mi Saga Especial x3) *Mega Man ZX Saga EXE *Mega Man Battle Network 4 right Sobre mi Mi nombre verdadero es Germán, soy de Argentina. Me gustaria seguir ayudando a esta wiki y hacerla crecer. Estoy aprendiendo de apoco en esta wiki de hacer plantillas y editar, como voy mejorando decidi ayudarla con todo lo que se (hasta ahora) de esta wiki gracias a los Administradores y a mis amigos de la wiki por enseñarme. El Gran Solar Man Gran Solar Man (ソーラーマン Gr''ō''n Sōrā Man) es un Robot Master De Platino Ataca por un tiro de energía en una línea recta de la parte superior de la cabeza. También es capaz de bloquear y absorber los ataques con su luz solar muy poderosa y artificial para aumentar mucho mas la potencia de sus ataques. Gran Solar Man trabajó en un laboratorio de investigación de la luz solar muy elevada antes de que él se volviera loco de roboenza!!. En su tiempo libre, desarrolló un plan de "entrenamiento solar" que ha experimentado un gran éxito Capcom Unity. Capturas de pantalla (gifs) Dolphin 2012-08-09 20-16-32-56.png|imagen tomada de emulador dolphin buena calidad y graficos al 100% en la presentacion de SolarMan anigif.gif|Gif Animado En La Presentacion del Gran SolarMan En Mega Man 10 ;) Crash ManThe Wily Wars.gif|Animacion de Crash man los proximos 4 jefes Mega Man 7.gif|Animacion En La Precentacion De Los Proximos 4 Robots Masters En Mega Man 7 Datos Del Gran Solar Man 69px Mis WFN (WaiFu Numbers) x3369px 'WFN' de Primera Serie WFN-000.png|WFN-000 WFN-001.png|WFN-001 WFN-002.png|WFN-002 WFN-003.png|WFN-003 WFN-004.png|WFN-004 WFN-005.png|WFN-005 WFN-006.png|WFN-006 WFN-007.png|WFN-007 WFN-008.png|WFN-008 WFN-009.png|WFN-009 WFN-010.png|WFN-010 WFN-011.png|WFN-011 WFN-012.png|WFN-012 WFN-013.png|WFN-013 WFN-014.png|WFN-014 WFN-015.png|WFN-015 WFN-016.png|WFN-016 WFN-017.png|WFN-017 WFN-018.png|WFN-018 WFN-019.png|WFN-019 WFN-020.png|WFN-020 WFN-021.png|WFN-021 WFN-022.png|WFN-022 WFN-023.png|WFN-023 WFN-024.png|WFN-024 WFN-025.png|WFN-025 WFN-026.png|WFN-026 WFN-027.png|WFN-027 WFN-028.png|WFN-028 WFN-029.png|WFN-029 WFN-030.png|WFN-030 WFN-031.png|WFN-031 WFN-032.png|WFN-032 WFN-033.png|WFN-033 'WFN' de Segunda Serie WFN-034.png|WFN-034 WFN-035.png|WFN-035 WFN-036.png|WFN-036 WFN-037.png|WFN-037 WFN-038.png|WFN-038 WFN-039.png|WFN-039 WFN-040.png|WFN-040 WFN-041.png|WFN-041 WFN-042.png|WFN-042 WFN-043.png|WFN-043 WFN-044.png|WFN-044 WFN-045.png|WFN-045 WFN-046.png|WFN-046 Regalos solar_by_marioshi64-d60coo9.jpg|Regalo de 5nake. Extras RxklFBZ.png|PANDORA :3 OMEGA SYSTEM.png|Omega System finendless4.png|Hasta aqui llegue ;__; ks2.png|Testeo de colores en Ps Psycho-Pass Wallpaper.png|Psycho-Pass x3 234.jpg|Yo Enfrentandome En una Facil batalla conrta Protoman 0c9038f5c86bdd01b9beea835aed5171.jpg|Siendo Util Para Las Chicas En El Verano xD 3eaa1d65a74a132941d8f0053a48d331.jpg|Cuando Me Crearon b578c39de7bb18b4fe827cc.jpg|MetalMan Queriendo Conquistar a Roll xD birdbath_by_glitcher-d476ex4.jpg|PumpMan Molestandome Mientras Duermo >:( Cloud_Man_beats_Solar_Man_by_aoimaru2.jpg|CloudMan Interponiendose en el camino de Mi Amado Sol >:( e384229247-SolarMan-Header-570x300.jpg|detalles :|De mi (Perfecta) personalidad Megaman_vs__Solar_Man_by_Hermesgildo.jpg|Yo Haciendo Pedazos a Rockman muhahahaha!!! MegaMan10-SolarMan.png|Mapeo Del Stage Del Grandioso SolarMan mm10roster.jpg|Mi Banda Robot Masters De Platino xD Solar_man_final.jpg|Dandole una leccion a Rockman y enceñandole quien manda en este Mundo >:) solarman.gif|SolarMan (Como se veria en 16 Bits) SolarMan_Megaman_10_by_hfbn2.png|Distintos ensayos De Sprites SolarMan SolarMan_powered_up_by_rongs1234.jpg|SolarMan (Rockman Powered Up) napalodiostage.png|Estaba Muy Muy Muy cerca de derrotar a Napal Man Stage select rockman no limits.png|Rockman No-Limits (Mi Prox projecto) 2077444-kula.png|Mis otros gustos xD: kula diamont 11.jpg|El Protorsito xD Blade_Man_vs__Knight_Man_FIX_by_radlionheart.jpg|Kinght Man Vs Blade Man Chef_Blade_Man_by_hollowzero.jpg|Blade Man Cocinando xD d94f9eae8003affdd1dfc70bdd970890.png|Pump Man ayudando a Roll a regar las flores xD Mega_Man_10_Nitro_Man_Drawing_by_Espiownage.jpg|aqui Nitro Man Recibiendo Una Multa Que Le hizo Fake Man xD Sheep_Man__s_Weakness_by_TobenaiSakana.jpg|Cut Man Cortandole La Lana al pobre de Sheep Man xD Sheep-Man-300x300.png|Mega Man Durmiendo en Sheep Man xD Strike_Man_makes_an_out_by_joshyartist.jpg|Strike Man Ponchando a Mega man del juego xD TornadoManLiftsRollsSkirt.jpg|Tornado Man................ a Roll xD tumblr_m8yrfhf1a11rd7or2o1_1280.png|Turbo Man queriendo hacer que Nitro Man y Quick Man agan las pases xD 12666201151718xjpg.png|Nitro Man.............!!!! x_and_alia_iv_by_risyel-d304vqq.jpg|La Pura Fantasia xD mattrexnm7.jpg|Masterex xD blaze Heatnix MMX6.png|Banner de Blaze Heatnix Solarman EXE doodle by rongs1234.jpg|Gran SolarMan EXE Solar.jpg|Gran SolarMan scene1_5.png|.............. Solar Henki Shot MM.png|Arte del Solar Henki Shot SHS Icono.png|Icono Del Solar Henki Shot 3D_ish_Solar_Man_by_spdy4.png|Gran solarman Day_and_Night_by_spdy4.png|Mi poder llega hasta el espacio y dominando el propio sol del exterior FIRE_UP_WITH_CHILI_Now_VoteO_O_by_heaven_revolver.jpg|Ellos aqui..! Last_Resort_by_KoiDrake.jpg|mi experimento solar completo Headed_for_trouble_by_sarah_fu.png|mi banda robots master de platino tendiendole una trampa a megaman xD Solar_by_Ian_the_Hedgehog.jpg|enceñandole mi Solar Henki Shot a estos dos patanes Solar_Surfing_by_spdy4.png|surfeando en las costas diveman Solar_n___Splash_by_LordShmeckie.jpg|jugando con splash a los vieojuegos unforgotten_smile_by_zero_no_ai_chan-d4fypee.png|El pasado de Gate pDusL.png|Arte del Arma Metal Bomb Cutter rockyou.png|confirmado el juego Rockyou The Robot Master Platine system11_01.png|Actualizacion de iris :FFF project_X_Zone_megaman.jpg|X en project x zone Vile_ProjectXZone.png|Vile en project x zone Zero_ProjectXZone.png|Zero en project x zone FUUUUUUU.png|FUUU con estos saturnitos los odio >:( mml_summer_party_v2_0_by_jamesdonaldson-d42bdea.jpg|:FFFF proye.png|dominandolo de a poco bonne.png|de a poco :FF Zero_Z-Saber MMX3.png|Z-saber Mega Man X3 MMX8Zero.png|zero megaman x8 other planes zero MMX5.png Zero Mega Man X4 2.png Zero PLanos MMX5.png Zero-MegaManX43.png ZeroMMX4.png oQyQD.jpg|La Nueva Coca-Cola Zero xD: regenera tu vitalidad al maximo. Ahora con menos azucar xD zhaCu.png|We Are Rock-Men 2 zxc.PNG|El corte perfecto :FF xDDD asdasd.PNG|Menu completo 268108_569207979759470_971675881_n.jpg|Grande Mohurinio Segui asi (y) o-Zero Vs Aile-Ox.png|Aile-Ox Vs Omega-Z :O Maxi-Wii.jpg|Yo Jugando a la wiii de noche en mi habitacion chucha nose si se ve xDD AileOxMMX6 Style.jpg|Aile Ox al estilo MMX6 :F chaos omega.jpg|Chaos Omega chico D: ciel xF.jpg|Ciel :FF gray.png|Gray uno de mis favoritos en fairy tail jellal.png|Jellal otro de mis favoritos en FT OmegaZX Definitivo.png|Omega ZX :D BifrostRMZX.png|Modelo A vs Bifrost BrightandPlugRM4,9.png|Bright Man y Plug Man xD Commando2RM10.png|Commando Man en plena pelea x3 CommandoRM10.png|Entrando al decierto DiveDustKnightRM4,6.png|Parecidos en ellos x3 enemRM9.png|Extremo!!! Flammole Rockman ZX.png|Flammole mas ardido que nunca >XC GSolarGPumpGBladeRM10.png|y asi es como se pasa por una puerta x3 Hivolt Rockman ZX.png|Hivolt en la planta de energia abandonada x3 IrisZeroRMX4,5.png|.... KnightVSYamatoRM6.png|que comienze el mundial!! xB MagnetRM3.png|Magnet Man mas badass que nunca NitroRM10.png|Infiltrancion sobre ruedas x3 PolarkamrousRMZ2.png|Polar Kamrous rompiendo el hielo Dx RMKillers.png|admirad la nueva figura de punk x3 ZeroOmegaRMZ3.jpg|Omega Zero y Omega x3 DeathThirteen_Anime.png|Stand: Death13 x3 Justice_Anime_Stats.png|Stand: Justice StarPlatinum_A06.png|Stand: Star Platinum MagnetManpresentMMX5 (version low).png|Magnet Man en MMX5 (?) SolarManMMX62.png|El Gran Solar Man en MMX6 (?) x33 apostandoencs.png|apostando todo xCC logoRYNs.png|Los RockYou Numbers D: MMXZMStageselect.png|Mega Man X: Zero Mission 2 x33 MMZM1Stageselect.png|Mega Man X: Zero Mission x33 rockyouartxC.png|RockYou Art (?) TokyoGhoulInvestigators.png|Los investigadores x3 Build_Strike2.png Buildstrikebadass.png Build_Strike.JPG fullbuildstrike.png BuildStrikefx3.png MMX5RPMRYU.png|Ryu en MMX5 x33 (para multi) gunplasHDgbf.jpg TornadoManParabloodMMX5.png|Tornado Man para blood MMX5 StarBuildStrike9.png bublemanenpepsi.png|en la fabrica de pepsii xD tryon.png|Try-On ailemodeloozx.png|Aile Model OZX bocetoomegazx1.png|Omega ZX forma perfecta mmxzm3.png|misiones de zero parte 3 x33 mmzcollectionozxform.png|Zero utilizando la OZX Form omegazxboceto2.png|Omega ZX omegazxperfil.png|Perfil Omega ZX omegazxperfil2.png|Omega ZX perfil 2 mmzeromision4.png|Las misiones de Zero parte 4 x3 (en el futuro....) LOGOV2WIKIMMHQ2.png|Logo beta 1 de la wikia LOGOV2WIKIMMHQ1.png|Logo beta 2 de la wikia WIKIAMMHQLogo2.png|Logo beta 3 de la wikia Logomuestra.png LogoMM28thanniversary.png|Logo de MM28th hecho por mi <3 Logo wikiaHQ.png|Logo final de la wikia (completo). LogowikiaMMHQ201615añosMMBN.png|Logo especial de la wikia 15 años de la saga EXE. MMZTheOtherMissions5.png|Otra de las misiones verdaderas de Zero, utilizando a mis waifus actuales <3. Animaciones (Sprites) Echas Por Mi GranSolarmanIntro-x3.gif|Introducion del GRAN SOLAR MAN!! blade-man.gif|animacion de Blade Man Chill-Man.gif|Animacion De Chill Man commando-man.gif|Animacion De Comando Man nitro-man.gif|Animacion De Nitro Man Pump-man.gif|Animacion De Pump Man Sheep-Man.gif|Animacion De Sheep Man Solar-Man.gif|Animacion De Solar Man Strike-Man.gif|Animacion De Strike Man fake-man.gif|Animacion De Fake Man centaur-man.gif|Animacion De Centaur Man flame-man.gif|Animacion De Flame Man king-man.gif|Animacion De King Man hornet-man.gif|Animacion De Hornet Man plant-man.gif|Animacion De Plant Man Plug-Man.gif|Animacion De Plug Man tomahak-man.gif|Animacion De Tomahak Man Tornado-man.gif|Animacion De Tornado Man Bright-Man.gif|Animacion de Bright Man Burst-Man.gif|Animacion De Burst Man Charge-Man.gif|Animacion De Charge Man Cloud-Man.gif|Animacion De Cloud Man dive-man.gif|Animacion De Dive Man Gyro-Man.gif|Animacion De Gyro Man Nitro-Rider-(Nitro-Man).gif|Animacion Del Combertible Nitro Rider (Nitro Man) Ring-Man.gif|Animacion De Ring Man Star-Man.gif|Animacion De Star Man Air-Man---Wily-Wars.gif|Animacion De Air Man En the wily wars Bubble-Man---Wily-wars.gif|animacion de bubble man en the wily wars Buster-Rod-G.gif|animacion de buster rod g en the wily wars Crash-Man---Wily-Wars.gif|animacion de crash man en the wily wars Flash-Man---The-Wily-Wars.gif|animacion de flash man en the wily wars Heat-Man---Wily-Wars.gif|animacion de heat man en the wily wars Hyper-Srtrom-H.gif|animacion de hyper strom h en the wily wars Mega-Water-S.gif|animacion de mega water s en the wily wars MetalMan-Wily-Wars.gif|animacion de metal man en the wily wars Napal-Man.gif|animacion de napal man Quick-Man---Wily-Wars.gif|animacion de quick man en the wily wars Spark-Man---Wily-Wars.gif|animacion de spark man en the wily wars Wave-Man.gif|animacion de wave man Proto-Man.gif|Animacion De Proto Man En La Etapa Stage Select De Mega Man 10 Bassss.gif|Animacion De Bass Mega-Man-X.gif|Animacion De X Puton.gif|Animacion De Pluton SigmaMMX6.gif|Animacion De Sigma Mega Man X6 bombmanwily-wars.gif|Animacion De BombMan The Wily Wars DrillMan.gif|Animacion De DrillMan Proto-Shield.gif|Animacion Del Proto Shield De ProtoMan Rush-Jet-MegaMan-7.gif|Animacion En La fusion de megaman y rush formando el rush jet Frost-Walrus-MMX4.gif|Animacion de Frost Walrus Mega Man X4 Owl-Sheet-MMX4.gif|Animacion de Owl Sheet Mega Man X4 Peacock-Sheet-MMX4.gif|Animacion De Peackock Sheet Mega Man X4 Spider-Sheet-MMX4.gif|Animacion De Spider Sheet Mega Man X4 Colonel-MMX4.gif|Animacion del Colonel Mega Man X4 Double-MMX4.gif|Animacion De Double Mega Man X4 Iris-MMX4.gif|Animacion De Iris MMX4 (esta animacion es fasa eh inventado por mi solo combine los movimientos y por lo tanto no es una animacion original ;)) Pharao-Shot-MM4.gif|Animacion del Pharao Shot de PharaoMan en MegaMan 4 Ring-Boomerang-MM4.gif|Animacion Del Ring Bommerang de Ring Man en MegaMan 4 Kula2000.gif|Animacion de ?????? Kulakofxiii.gif|otra animacion de ?????? woww-wlily.gif|Animacion De La Wily Machine ZeroZX.gif|Animacion de Zero ZX Gate-MMX6.gif|Animacion De Gate Mega Man X6 Gold-MMX3.gif|Animacion De La Gold Armor Mega Man X3 MMX6-Shadow.gif|Animcion Shadow Armor xD Mega Man X6 HeatnixAnimacionMMX6.gif|ANimacion De Blaze Heartnix MMX6 Solar-Henki-Blast.gif|Animacion Del Arma Solar Henki Shot Gategif.gif|ANimacion de Gate parpadeando xD bromeas.gif|ANimacion para pasar el tiepo xD proto10.png|como se veria el dibujo de Rock en NES (8-bit) Feliz-cumple-multi.gif|Animacion del regalo de cumpleaños para mlti (que esta mal hecho xD lo sientooo ;() Venus-MMVGB.gif Urano-MMVGB.gif Tierra-MMVGB.gif Sunstar-MMVGB.gif Saturno-MMVGB.gif Neptuno-MMVGB.gif Mercurio-MMVGB.gif Marte-MMVGB.gif Jupiter-MMVGG.gif Model-P_Ball.gif|Animacion de nose que xD, Modelo P un poder extraño pero bueno es lo de menos xD b9mC0.gif|Animacion del Metal Bomb Cutter BreakMan-MM3.gif|Animacion De BreakMan MM3 Rockyou78.gif|Animacion De Rockyou78 rockyoutherobotsmastersplatine.gif|ANimacion Stage select port-MMX1-3.gif|animacion de la puerta del jefe megaman X1-3 Gold-buster.gif|animacion del gold-buster XD sriuken-MMX2.gif|animacion del soriuken o como se llame en stret fighter xD Tunnel-Rhino-MMX3.gif|Animacion de Tunnel Rhino Iris-Ecchi-MMXunlimited.gif|ANimacion de iris Iris xD.png|uffff :FFF xD X-Armor.gif|Animacion para la plantila de esbonzos de la saga X Ultimate Aromor plasma Caanon.gif|Animacion del plasma canon de la ulltimate armor MMX5 MMX4-Ultimate-armor-plasma-canon.gif|Animacion plasma canon ultimate armor MMX4 Time Stopper MM7.png Silver Thomahawk MM7.png Search Snake MM7.png Rolling Cutter MM7.png Rain Rush MM7.png Ice Wave MM7.png Charge Kick MM7.png Blade-giga-attack.gif|Animacion el giga atack blade armor (:'D) Sash-Blade-Armor-MMX6.gif|BLade Armor High-Dada-Cargado2.gif|ANimacion del High Dada Cargado con ultimate xD megamanunlimited.png KYO KUSANAGI.gif|animacion de Kyo (lol) Wind-manb.gif|animacion de wind man Magic-Man.gif|Animacion de Magic man Dynamo-man.gif|ANimacion de Dynamo Man burner-Man.gif|ANimacion de Burner Man Cold-Man.gif|Animacion de Cold Man Yamatho-man MM6.gif|ANimacion de Yamatho Man HeatManMM2 animacion.gif|ANimacion de Heat Man force-armor.gif|ANimacion Force Armor CHarge Shot four xD pro7r.gif|El Grandioso y Mas Original Omega Zero O_O rTAQr.gif|Moraleja: No importa si es del futuro o si se considera mas fuerte pero la clasica es la mas poderosa de todas (yaoming) tt935.gif|Proto Hyper Buster xD UwxUz.gif|Thetis (el trolazo medio dificil de ZXA mmm :F ) xD ajaj WIvat.png|XVegeta Xe6vh.gif|Todos sus derechos reservados :-3 Modelo-O.gif|MOdelo O mi obsecion :FF ModelXVent.gif ModelZXAile.gif Santa-rock.gif|Regalo de navidad para rock :'( Pegasolta_eclair.gif|Animacion de Pegasolta Eclair O-Zero.gif|O :O Omega-S.gif|Modelo S apodado Omega-S Basado en los restos de Omega y el Gran Solar Man >:D xD Nameless.gif|Nameless animation <3 xD Model_Z.gif|Cuchillazo Moedlo Z :F xD Area-D.gif|Animation Area-D :'D Aile-Ox Vs Lurerre.gif|Aile-Ox :O FoqNsu4.png|Omega ZX Vs Omega Zero Batalla decisiva :O PkP5ikn.gif|Omega 8-Bits OZVsOZMMZ3.gif|Omega Zero (Original) Vs Omega Zero (Actualizado) *-* :F xD 7 Hit Omega.gif|Combo omega Double-Saber.gif|double zber zero x6 xD MM 3DS.png|megaman disponible para la nintendo 3DS MM3 3DS.png|megaman 2 disponible para la nintendo 3DS MM33DS.png|megaman 3 disponible para la nintendo 3DS OZXAdvent XD.png|Omega zx en Advent ozxhandle.gif|Omega ZX sprite OZXon.png|Omega ZX on ozxopen.gif|Omega ZX intro battle ozxvsoz.png|OZX Vs OZ X-Douken.gif|X-Douken MM4VsRingmanGIF.gif MM4Ringman.gif MM8BitTeleportIdayvuelta.gif MM8-Bit-Teleport-vuelta.gif MM8BitTeleportIda.gif MM8bitGBTeleportIdaYVuelta.gif MM8bitGBVuelta.gif MM8BitGBTeleportIda.gif MM5DarkMan.gif|Dark Man (y su disfraz de halloween) xD MM5Intro.gif|El Ejercito de Dark Man x3 MM5Intro2.gif|Caos en la ciudad (MM5) D: MMTWWTeletransportacion.gif MM7Teletransportacion.gif MM5WeaponGetAnim.gif gluemanpresentMMU2.gif|Animacion de Glue Man (mi robot master favorito de MMU x3) TankManMMUpresentani2.gif|Animacion de Tank Man x3 cometwomanmmuanipresent2.gif|Animacion de Comet Woman x3 Whirpoolmanpresentmmuani2.gif|Animacion de Whirpool Man mm5estilom10introgyroman3.gif|Una BETA MM5 estilo MM10 x3 Gyro Man ModelPanimationfragmentMMZX.gif ModelLanimationfragmentMMZX.gif ModelfanimationfragmentMMZX.gif ModelHanimationfragmentMMZX.gif PseudoroidsMMZXAspritegrupo.png MMZXAgreymodelaanimationstand.gif MMZXventModelZXstandanimacion.gif MMZXAilegalhuntergerrysprite.gif Raiderslogo.png MMZXAgruporaiders.png Videos thumb|300px|left|Video de como pasar el escenario de Solar Man en [[Mega Man 10]] Musica OSTs o Sonidos Random *noicon|Oh dios es megaman!!! x33 *noicon|Saludando a Benja x3 nya *noicon|Un Hack de Sonic 1 *noicon|Un Hack de Sonic 1 *noicon|Remix que me gustó *noicon|Remix que me gustó *noicon|Remix de Jet Stingray * * * Robot Master De Platino Los Robots Master De Platino o La Banda Robots Master De Platino. Son copias de los 8 robots masters que wily habia chantajeado para que trabajen para el y derrotar a megaman (en Mega Man 10). Despues de la roboenza que invento wily, se puso en marcha para crear a los mismos robots con las partes sobrantes que habian quedado durante la destruccion de su castillo, sin embargo estas no eran partes sobrantes cualquiera, estas mismas partes sobrantes eran de plata , wily decidio llamarlo un robot master de platino. Estos mismos robots no tienen debilidades de ningun tipo por lo que son los robots mas poderosos capases de derrotar a megaman o quiza tomar el mundo con ellos. La palabra Gran al comienzo del nombre del robot master es devido a la gran creacion que wily a hecho en su historia. Sus movimientos y ataques son los mismos solo que un poco mas rapidos y poderosos que los anteriores. La enumeracion de los robots empiezan desde el 93 hasta el 100 esto es porque wily creo otros 12 robots para que ayudaran a reconstruir su fortaleza y los puso a su enumeracion para completar los 100 robots que reprogramo, creo y chantajeo, para asi terminar con estas ultimas copias de robots que creo en dia de doy, como una de sus ultimas creaciones en la historia para vencer a megaman. pero entre esos 12 habia uno que se diferenciaba a los demas, tenia una apariencia similar a protoman, solo que un poco mas alto y degado con una armadura que relucia de colores claros, su nombre es "Rockyou", un prototipo de segunda generacion mucho mas avanzado e inteligente. una noche se escabuyo en el almacen de robots y vio a los robots de platino encapsulados, desde hay entonces con sus habilidades de todo un robot genio, los reparo y creo su propio grupo, la "Banda Robots Masters De Platino" (tambien conocido como los Rockyou Numbers (RYN) ), al otro dia wily se dio cuenta que sus robots de platino no estaban alli y en ese momento se acodo de su pasado (cuando robo a los primeros 6 robots de light) y dijo "asique, asi se sentia light cuando robe y repare a sus robots tratando de dominar el mundo", inmediatamente fue diecto al laboratorio de light para disculparse de todo lo que cometio en su pasado y pedirle ayuda a el y a megaman. pero en ese momento, rockyou y su banda de robots masters de platino estaban destruyendo la ciudad y todos quedaron conmocionados por el ser que los mandaba, megaman y los demas en el laboratorio no podian creerlo desde el rpincipio, pensaron que se trataba de un robot farsante que se hacia pasar por protoman pero en diferente color de armadura (xDDDD), pero wily les explico todo, pero alguien habia llegado en ese momento, protoman, quien a visto todo el desastre que estaba cusando ese robot similar a el decidio enfrentarlo el solo, el resultado no fue el que se esperaba, rockyou al ser un prototipo de segunda generacion, logro vencerlo facilmente, tomo las dos preciadas pertenencias de protoman ( su Proto shield (ahora llamado You Shield (para no decir rock xD) y su bufanda amarilla). megaman llego al lugar pero ya era demaciado tarde, rckyou se habia ido con sus robots de platino y la ciudad estaba hecha escombros, encontro inconciente a protoman y lo llevo al laboratoriod e light para que lo repare. megaman al sentire culpable de lo que le sucedio a su hermano, decidio ir a detenerlos antes de que otro desastre suceda. Banda Robots Masters De Platino Cuadros thumb|left|Casado D': Aile-Ox Omega ZX Categoría:Usuarios